


海的Sei

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Relationships: Sei/You
Kudos: 4





	海的Sei

一、  
“在广袤无垠的大海深处，有一个叫做“人鱼”的神秘种族。  
他们拥无穷的财富和悠久的历史，可惜外表丑陋且生性凶残。  
不过他们的族民生来就会歌唱，而且嗓音美妙得惊人。  
陆地生活与他们毫不相干，但他们永远是富饶大海上的一方霸主。  
古往今来被他们用魅惑歌声引诱至滚滚波涛中而丧生于令人反胃的巨大尾鳍下者数不胜数。  
他们有一个奇怪的习俗:每个王子在成年时…”“他们也有王室吗？”老妇的不知道重复了第多少遍的讲述被听得津津有味的你突然打断。  
你的乳母并没有生气，而是安抚般的摸摸你的发顶“是呀！不过他们有很多个王子呢，跟我们唯一的公主殿下您可不一样。”你伸手去摸了一块银盘里的巧克力曲奇，边咀嚼边示意她继续讲下去。  
“每个王子在成年时都会从深水游出浮至海面，进行一次不带走任何生命的演唱，这样的表演通常会持续一整晚。”你好奇地睁大眼睛，像是不敢相信:“真的么？海里真有那样神奇的生物？”   
“当然是真的，不然公主以为为什么国王对您宠爱有加，却不让您晚上出海？”乳母从侍女手中接过帕子替你擦去嘴角的碎屑:“所以呀，公主，您就别老想着晚上溜出去玩闹了。”“不是说他们过成年生日的时候不会杀人么…”你有些不甘心地小声嘟囔着。  
“谁晓得他们什么时候过生日？若真出了事我们国家的未来怎么办？！”不满于你的漫不经心，乳母稍稍提高了音调。  
“知道啦知道啦！我又不会乱跑…”你的声音渐渐降低，有些心虚地瞥了一眼花纹繁复的厚重窗帘。  
你的乳母还在没完没了地喋喋不休，什么国家继承人啦，什么人鱼的危险性啦，什么尽快与那位贵族完婚啦…  
嗯？什么？！本来嘴里胡乱嗯啊应付的你在听到“完婚”二字时猛然一惊:对哦！若要顺利继承王位就得在成年前寻到各方面都较为优秀的男子成婚…而下周老国王亲自操备的宴会将是你挑选未来亲王的最佳时机。  
想到这里，你回忆起几个相熟贵族子弟的相貌，思索起来:那几个人要说也过得去，可惜上帝总是公平的:长相尚佳的人在权势上便稍逊些，而有权有势者在外貌上却总令你不那么满意。  
唉呀，可真是难以抉择！不过其实人选不是最难的，最令你纠结的是...   
乳母不知何时已经退了下去，侍女也都静立在画了火龙的漆面木门外。  
你突然有些泄气，不顾王女形象地扑倒在松软的绸面大床上。  
二、  
夜幕降临，公主就寝。  
乖巧地向乳母道过晚安，你合眼静卧仿若安睡。  
你感觉到乳母怜爱地拨了拨你的额发，随后悄悄走出去带上了门。  
你在黑暗中睁开眼睛，厚重的窗帘极负责任地挡住彩绘玻璃外的一切，只有门缝下透出微弱的光。宫殿里的烛火彻夜不灭，你所等待的另有其人。  
不知过了多久，远处的钟声隐约敲了十二响，让原本昏昏欲睡的你骤然清醒。  
仔细听了听门外的动静，你蹑手蹑脚地溜下床，踩着软而厚实的地毯，熟门熟路地避开房间里的花瓶、书架和桌椅，终于顺利抵达窗前。  
小心翼翼地掀起窗帘的一角，你钻到那布料背后，尽量不使木头在推开时发出吱呀声——万幸的是，一切都浸在几乎凝固的安静里，唯有窗台上一束浅紫色的千日红沐浴在月光下，提醒你曾有访客到来。  
顺带一提，没有人比你更清楚人鱼究竟是什么样的了。  
三、  
你从小就对大海表现出一种近乎狂热的渴望:你出生长大的宫殿就临近海边，只要你推开自己房间的窗户，就能望见那壮阔又静谧的、好像最美丽的矢车菊花瓣的深蓝。年幼时的你可以坐在窗边安安静静地对着清亮如玻璃的水面看一上午；松软细腻的白沙令你心生向往，你一次次恳求父亲准许你在侍卫的陪同下去海边踏浪。  
可惜对你一向纵容的老国王独独在这件事上表现得严厉又苛刻，无论你怎样的软硬兼施他都油盐不进:若夜里遇上风波诡谲的暴风雨，宫殿里里外外关得严丝合缝也就罢了；可即使像是你想获得一个玻璃瓶的海水这样的小小心愿，都被他毫不留情地拒绝。结果就是你恼羞成怒，一气之下剪坏了他最常戴的那条拉夫。  
诸如此类的斗争可谓数不胜数，你和老国王似乎谁都不肯向对方妥协。不过，事情在某个你醉酒的晚上发生了转机。  
那是从东方流传过来的酒:看起来清澈透明如同白干，闻着也极为馥郁，不过没人能料到它入口是怎样的辛辣逼人。  
可你竟然觉得胃里火热的灼烧感十分合你心意，端着小小的杯盏一饮而尽。  
那天你拿着一直藏在软枕下的匕首抵上进来服侍的女仆的脖子，喷着酒气恶狠狠地威胁她和你替换衣服代你躺在床上。这个身材和你差不多的女仆哆嗦着小声恳求你不要冲动，一边乖顺地照做。  
一切意外的顺利，顺利到你踏上松软沙滩的那一刻都觉得自己像是立在云端。  
四、  
站在海岸边上时，你连呼吸都轻了:此时的大海平静安详，并不是乳母向你形容过的夜晚会变成贪婪狂怒模样。浪花击打在嶙峋的礁岩会碎裂着退回海面，漫天繁星下的大海呈现出与白天截然不同的美丽。  
不远处好像有风声传来。你侧耳凝神去细听，发现有奇异而动人心魄的歌调夹杂在风声中，让你忍不住找寻着步步迈向的源头。  
踩着比波斯地毯更舒适的白沙，你看见附近一块巨石上侧卧着的身影:如同古希腊大理石雕刻出的身形，是力量与优美的结合；他的腿似乎浸在海水里，月光铺在他如绸的发丝上，显出近乎透明的银。而歌声也正从他喉间流淌出。  
你隔得不算太近，那酒的后劲一阵阵冲上来叫你发晕，连眼前的景象都快模糊，也就是说，你看不清那人的脸。但那个月光下的剪影简直比歌声更加令人印象深刻，以至于在那一瞬，你好像突然明白自己对大海的执着到底源自何处。  
海水柔柔地簇拥着你的脚踝，你只想离那人更近些。 你也说不清怎么回事，双足仿佛不受控制地向着那人迈去。你并不看看路，只是盯着那个身影，一步步向前。直到脚下被凹凸的沙石绊倒，咸涩的海水争先恐后地涌入你的口鼻时，你才突然觉得惊慌。可惜为你还在头晕，想要呼救却为时已晚。  
五、  
是谁...是谁在你沉浮间将你拦腰托起？你睁不开眼睛，只能拼尽全力地咳嗽，妄图将灌入肺部的水挤出。  
神志都有些模糊的你隐约发觉自己脱离了失重感，紧接着有什么冰凉湿润的柔软堵住你的唇，好闻而令人安心的丁香味朦朦胧胧地覆上来时，早已脱力的你彻底陷入一片黑暗。  
再次醒来，你还有些茫然。僵硬地转动脖子，你才意识到自己置身于沙滩。酒精带来的醉意此刻已消退得一干二净，你想起险些被海浪吞噬，不由得有些后怕。  
费力地撑起身体，你的手掌微微嵌入潮湿的沙地。不过你是怎么到岸上来的？环顾四周，一张带着关切的脸便撞进你的视线里。  
你蓦的睁大眼睛，心脏狂跳起来，却又想强装镇定。后来每每说起你们的初遇，他总乐不可支地形容你当时像个受了惊的骑士。  
此时这个如神明般俊美的少年正担忧地看着你，被淡紫色鳞片覆盖的鱼尾时不时拨开一片浪花。“您还好吗？”他轻声问道。  
你原本对他带了两分惧意三分戒心，不过这在你注意到他象牙白的颈部泛着微粉后神奇地烟消云散。  
你想开口说话，不料被自己呛住了:“咳咳咳…”他忙伸出手帮你拍打后背，被水泡过的白色睡袍湿哒哒地贴在你身上，让你有点冷，但他的手触到你时你竟感到刺骨的寒意，让你忍不住一个哆嗦。  
“啊，不好意思！”少年立刻缩回手，皱起眉头露出抱歉的神色:“我们人鱼的体温比较低…”  
你摆摆手示意他无碍。待咳嗽稍稍平复后，你向他道谢。  
他微笑着看向你的眼睛:“能帮到您是我的荣幸。”顿了顿，他并起修长的手指把从肩头滑落的几缕浅金色长发撩至翅形耳后。  
这时你发现他指和耳间的蹼膜都是与尾间相同的淡紫。“我叫Sei。”你听见他说。  
很久之后你也没有想明白为什么当时自己会那样迅速地对旁人口中凶神恶煞的一条人鱼放下敌意:也许是因为他救了在冰冷海水中无助挣扎的你；也许是因为他土耳其蓝的眼眸里的温柔太容易叫人沉溺；又或者是在你听见他的名字后，你脑海里骤然爆开的盛大烟火。  
那晚你们的聊天在你打了个喷嚏后结束:他像是很懊恼自己忘记人类怕冷的事实，接着又催促你赶紧回家更衣。  
六、  
折腾了近半夜，躺到床上后你睡得很沉，一夜无梦。  
早晨醒来，推开印了玫瑰枝的彩绘玻璃你有些意外地在窗台发现一支沾了露水的千日红。浅紫的花瓣沐浴在晨光里显得格外娇艳。“倒是和Sei很像。”你想。  
自那晚以后，受到窗台的启发，你又发现一个溜出宫外的方法——窗户。你房间的窗户下正巧是片没有侍卫把守的荒芜花园，找来结实的绳索绑在窗边，顺着绳慢慢滑下去，若不是推开玻璃仔细搜寻，任谁也发现不了你的行踪。  
从此每天就寝的时间变成你最期待的时候:所有人都以为他们的公主殿下已经熟睡，而实际上你正穿着雪白的睡裙在海岸边同一尾人鱼谈天说地不亦乐乎。  
他有时候会突然想看你穿蓝色的礼服，有时候会告诉你那天的节日，有时候会提议两人一起看一看长庚星，偶尔也会询问你的身体状况。  
你从交谈中得知你们初遇的那天是他成年的生日，而他是人鱼族最年轻的王子。你知道了他有一片花园，一片种满了千日红的花园。你很难想象千日红这样喜阳耐旱的花朵是如何在阴暗湿冷的海水里生长点的，可每次问Sei他总避而不答，你也只好作罢。  
你还知道他漂亮矫健的鱼尾上缺少一块不大不小的鳞片。这不是他告诉你的，是你自己悄悄观察到的，你很好奇，不过从来没主动开口问过。  
你还知道了人鱼原来有三百年的寿命，可是没有灵魂。“那谁有灵魂呢？”你问他。“当然是向您这样的人类啊！”他明明微笑着，可说这话时语气透着些失落悲伤:“人类有一个灵魂；它永远活着，即使身体化为尘土，它仍是活着的。它升向晴朗的天空，一直升向那些闪耀着的星星！正如我升到水面、看到人间的世界一样，你们升向那些神秘的、华丽的、我永远不会看见的地方。而我们人鱼只能化成海上的泡沫，永远消逝于世间。”  
你不知道怎么安慰他，只好问:“那有什么方法可以让你拥有自己的灵魂吗？”他叹了口气，肯定道:“有。不过条件太苛刻，至今还没人实现过。”  
“只有当一个人爱我、把我当做比他父母还要亲切的人的时候：只有当他把他全部的思想和爱情都放在你身上的时候；只有当他让牧师把他的右手放在你的手里、答应现在和将来永远对你忠诚的时候，他的灵魂才会转移到我的身上去，而我就会得到一份人类的快乐。他就会分给我一个灵魂，而同时他自己的灵魂又能保持不灭。但是这类的事情是从来不会有的！”  
“光是人类对鱼尾莫名其妙的厌恶就让这件事足够困难了。”他呼出一口气，做出总结性收尾。  
你有点想反驳他，可你不太敢说出自己心里想的那些小九九。于是你只好蒙住他的眼睛。  
他的长睫划过你的掌心，有点痒，可你没有放手。他很配合你:“您蒙住我眼睛的时候打算作什么？”你把语气放的无辜极了:“不告诉你。”  
语毕，就朝他线条优美的唇印下去。带着冰冷潮意的唇，莫名地令你觉得熟悉。不等Sei 反应，你就闪电似的分开，转身，跑回花园。  
其实你也不用跑得那么急，反正鱼尾的Sei并不能跟上来，但你害怕见到他可能叫你难堪的反应，于是不由自主地离开。  
七、  
你想亲他这件事其实并非偶然。你很早就开始对他动手动脚了。  
刚开始你只会摸摸他的金发:“唉，你的头发好软，颜色也好看！”通常是这样感叹着，顺着他的发旋从头摸到尾。后来你又对他的耳朵起了兴趣，去摩挲那尖刺一样的耳骨，这时候他会笑起来，叫你别碰:“哈哈，好痒啊！”之后你放大了点胆子，手颇不老实地抚上他的面颊，他也不斥你，只是问:“把我当成小孩子在疼爱吗？”那张脸太漂亮，秀色如此当可餐，引得你越来越想尝一尝他的唇瓣。  
好吧，你最终成功了。  
你心满意足，觉得自己是算是大功告成，上床就睡。梦里有幽幽的丁香花味道传来。  
第二天，千日红没有在早晨出现在窗台前。你有点慌乱:难道他因为你偷亲他生气啦？  
你越想越担心，决定去海边看看。  
还好今日风平浪静，你去好说话些的乳母那里曲线救国了一波，争取到沙滩半日游的机会。  
带着一大帮子侍卫到海边时，你忽然就后悔自己带的人多了:你看见一个熟悉的身影躺在沙滩上。即使那人及腰的长发被剪短了，身下独特的鱼尾貌似在一夜之间变成了双腿，隔了五十多米远的距离，你还是能认出那个少年就是Sei。  
你急匆匆地提着长裙一路小跑到那人身侧，蹲下身去查看:他眉头微皱，脸色有些苍白。翅耳变成了人类的形状，尤其是两枚圆润小巧的耳垂叫你想要好好揉捏一番…啊不，你在想什么啊，这种时候！暗暗唾弃自己的色欲熏心，你咽了咽唾沫，目光触到他的两条腿:你原来就觉得那条鱼尾矫健优美，没想到换成腿也这样毫不逊色，修长且笔直，肌肉线条极其流畅自然，是力与美的完美结合。  
似乎是察觉到有人，Sei在你的殷切注释下缓缓睁开眼睛，鸦羽似的睫毛颤抖着，好一会眼神才恢复清明，目光里透出一丝茫然。你满怀期待，可他开口就叫你几乎浑身脱力:“我是Sei,请问您是…？”  
当你翻过山丘，却发现无人再守候，喋喋不休，换不回曾经的温柔。  
完蛋了，他不记得你了。你当时真想不顾什么王女形象坐在沙滩上好好大哭一场，什么面子矜持都不要了，只要他能记起你…  
可惜没有那么多选项留给你。  
八、  
没有办法，现实摆在面前你不接受也得接受。  
你只好连哄带骗地将他带回皇宫:你告诉他你是他的未婚妻。  
即使后来你意识到这时一个多么愚蠢又蹩脚的谎话，但你当时的确就是这么对他说的。  
你给他穿上丝绸和细纱织就的白绸衫，不得不承认，他就是整个宫中最英俊的人。  
你与他整天形影不离，夜里，他就睡在你卧室的隔壁。  
窗台上不再日日有千日红送来了，现在，他就是你的千日红。他的皮肤变的干燥，虽然总凉些，但与当初的冰冷刺骨相比简直是天壤之别。金色的短发乖顺地垂在耳侧，连你的乳母也向你夸奖他的气度和相貌。  
你请来了宫中最有名的画家为你们俩画了许多张画像，你与他并肩策马，他学的相当快。  
宁静如温开水的日子悄悄流逝，这段短暂的相处是你最愉悦的一段时光。  
直到老国王亲自操办的宴会到来。  
九、  
宴会决定在游轮上举行。  
那天你穿了件蓝色的礼服，半长的宽松的泡泡袖，高腰大摆裙，站在橙色的火烧云下的甲板上，手里端了杯干红向诸位致辞。  
你的目光扫过去，人群中Sei挺拔的身躯包裹在剪裁得体的白色西服里，叫你差点移不开眼睛。更何况此等绝色也在面带微笑地望着你。  
强自镇定地移开目光，（其实费了你好大力气）讲完话，你便端着酒杯往夹板下走。有人拦住你，是某位家里掌管国家大部分军火的贵族子弟。这家伙目前你还得罪不得，于是你只好摇晃着酒杯同他周旋。  
这时有女仆走来对你说老国王在舱里叫你有事。礼貌地向这人行过一礼，你便跟着女仆前往目的地。  
只走到一半你就被拽到一旁的黑暗角落里。一只大手在你想要惊呼前捂住了你的嘴，清润沉着的嗓音在你耳边响起:“别出声，是Sei。”你转身便要去捶他，奈何这人力气大的很，你根本挣脱不了，这能解释:“我父亲在叫我呢…”他打断你:“不用，就是我叫人把您招呼过来的。”你猛的瞪他，却发现他也正深深凝视着你:“我原以为如果我变成人，我就有与您共度余生的机会。”你惊讶地扬起眉毛:“Sei你想起来了？”电光火石之间你突然明白了什么:“不对！你根本就沒失忆！”他的眼眸里有隐约的怒意，薄唇微抿算是默认。  
Sei没有给你继续争吵下去的机会，扣着你的后脑勺便吻了下来。不同于你第一次偷吻他的蜻蜓点水，他反客为主时是霸道里带着不容拒绝的温柔:他的虎牙轻噬着你的唇瓣，温软的舌在你的唇上舐过一遍再沿齿关探入，两相纠缠叫你无路可退，连呼吸都快给你逼尽。待你面红耳赤喘不过气来时，再略略松开，但仍将你轻轻咬在唇间，等你稍得了口气，便又缠上来，如此琢磨，将你的脾气都给吞了大半，口腔内溢满他丁香般的气息。  
不远处好像有人走过来了，高声谈笑的声音将你的神智骤然拉回，你挣扎着去推他。他到不惊慌，拉着你的手臂一侧身便带你闪进了一间小舱。此时你背靠在他怀中，你只觉Sei今日的体温高得不同寻常。他的吻细细密密地落在你的后颈，又将灼热的气息吐在你的耳根处，挑了耳珠后的一块软肉轻轻一吮，一股酸麻感慢慢爬上来，你的呼吸陡然急促。  
他的手不知何时已沿着宽大的袖口爬了进去。你以前不知道他的指腹竟也是有薄茧的，今日他的手从背后环到你的胸口，你在他手中像一只乳鸽，被他打着转的拇指指腹弄得惊慌失措地挺立。他轻轻掐住啄着他指腹的尖喙，你便觉得小小的电流窜过，忍不住抽了口气。  
Sei的动作还在继续，他的另一只手撩起你的裙摆，顺着小腿一路迂回着向上，随着他手的攀爬，你觉得他的掌心干燥温润而温度节节攀升。路过腿根时略略一转，并不多做停留，转而覆上你的腰。他的手游弋着作乱，悄悄将你的礼服解开，扳过你的身体，任长裙滑落。礼服的上半截还胡乱挂在你身上，不过早已形同虚设，你此刻犹如板上鱼肉，只能任Sei带你在陌生的海洋里徜徉。  
温热炽润的唇从耳根滑入颈窝，辗转着琢磨。他湿热的气息喷在你的锁骨，极尽挑逗那纤弱敏感的神经。  
你也不甘示弱，软着手去解他的衣扣。一颗…两颗…仿佛是他与你之间的博弈，他尚衣冠完整，你已被他隔着绸布含入口中。如此悬殊的差距让你意识到和他相比你毫无胜算。  
布料带来的摩擦远比你预料的强烈，你如同置身于湍急水流间，他灵活的舌尖于尖端稍稍施力，绵密悠长的热流逼上来，你便几欲溃不成军。  
他低低的笑，嗓音沉徐竟比他那夜的歌唱更惑骨诱髓。你撑着仅有的几丝清明，解开堪堪五六颗扣子，却感觉比五六年更漫长。你抚上Sei的胸膛，皮肤光洁紧致，薄肌纹理分明。微微仰头啃上他的喉间软骨吮吸（叫他丫的说老子是喉结癖看我不咬死你！)指间轻按下微凸处，你满意的听见他陡然粗重的喘息。  
他报复似的顺着你的沟壑一揉，骨节分明的指探入柔软的湿谷，你只觉他手所经之处，或颤或烫，小腹处渐渐涌上虚无的灼烧感，让你忍不住从喉间溢出奇怪而魅惑的音符。  
Sei很明显地感觉到你身体深处传来的丝丝悸动，那湿润紧致让他下腹崩得更紧，他随着自然的本能更加想要一探究竟。  
衣衫剥落，你们二人坦诚相待。他的眼神在昏暗的灯光中亮得惊人，他复又缠上你的耳廓噬咬舔吻，指尖扣过两片薄如蝉翼的蝴蝶骨，沿着你的脊椎寸寸下滑，引得你微微瑟缩着颤栗。你这才明白，原来最热烈的感情也可以用最温柔的方式表达。  
你仰头呼吸，臂膀环上他的脖子，无意识的攀附，像是对他的鼓励。Sei平稳却并不老练的穿过一段令他痛苦的峭壁，如同青舟过万山，以同样的温柔抵达彼岸。  
埋进来的炽热滚烫，涨得你喘不过气来，架在他劲腰上的腿蓦地夹紧，下意识地想要将他推挤出。他与你十指相扣，额角汗珠滑落，进退两难，只能僵着身子等你适应。  
他伏在你耳边，嗓音是染了情欲的低哑:“你是我的东。”你微微放松，他顺势撤出:“我的西。”你仍有些疼痛，眼前之景变得朦胧，他却不放过，喃喃着再来:“我的南。”缓缓撤出:“我的北。”你的疼痛随着他的动作减少，陌生的快慰随着他的力道增多。喉间不可抑制地发出无意义的断续音节。再次挺动腰身:“我的清晨。”研磨着抽出，你的褶皱将他吸附:“我的黑夜。”他极尽温柔地撞进你，将层叠的包裹推开:“我的尘世间的上帝之国。”你犹如被钉在船舱的硬塌上，被一下一下贯穿，“嗯…Sei哈啊！额嗯…轻点!嗯…Sei…”脑中的欢愉快感随着你破碎的呻吟堆积。他彻底退出，又全力没入:“我对你的爱不朽。”那样的力度与温度叫你的心脏都缩紧了，眼前漠漠茫茫一片，白光浮动闪烁，你感觉被充盈的地方伴着酸胀送你抵达生命的顶峰，身体最深处有热流涌出，眼角潮红，只有痉挛和喘息能表达你的情绪。他陡然加快抽送的速度，将你的意识撞飞去了九霄。  
你从前听说人鱼族拥有无与伦比的力量，毅力和速度，以前Sei软软地同你月下畅谈之时你还不以为然，如今你才算是领教了。  
倦意如潮水般波波袭来，你筋疲力竭，他却食髓知味。浪里颠簸，你只觉得这船，真是晃得你心悸。  
不过他到底是心疼你的:抚了抚你的脸颊，深深顶弄几下释放出最后的欲望，不再强迫你承受下去。  
十、  
不同于你的困顿不堪，此时的Sei可谓是神采奕奕。  
替你清理干净身体后，他抱着把你放上床，又为你塞好被角。  
你的梦里有丁香味笼罩上来，是他在你鼻尖留下一吻。  
“好好休息吧。”  
尾声、  
Sei轻轻关上舱门，转身吸了口夜里海风带来的微腥而凉爽气息。  
揉揉眉心，他没有犹豫地走向老国王所在的小室。那么接下来，就是谈条件的时候了。  
心脏跳动时踏实感不止来自某个床榻内微蜷着的姑娘，还有那个新生的坚韧的灵魂。Sei勾起嘴角，足部没日没夜的剧痛也已消失，他不用担心自己会变成虚无的泡沫了。  
如今他有海上霸权作筹码，人类的身份为庇护。脱去鱼尾，他已破开最坚固的屏障，所以现在他也有足够的勇气去争取与她共度余生的机会。  
“ 叩叩叩。”  
那是海的儿子敲响未来的声音。  
[完]


End file.
